


Counting Seconds

by aliensister



Series: With The Band [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band Fic, Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensister/pseuds/aliensister
Summary: Mandy had used him as a birthday present for her super hard to buy for musician brother, but Ian had never been so grateful.Except now it was his birthday, and his favourite musician was stuck a million miles away on tour and he all her wanted to do was sulk, eat birthday cake miss Mickey.But Mandy wont let him...*SEQUEL - I ONLY WANT YOU*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel To - I Only Want You  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6599764 
> 
> You're gonna need to read that first...

Thirty-one days.  
  
Thirty-one days, eleven hours and thirty-four minutes.  
  
Sometime around day seven Ian had stopped counting seconds. Mandy had thanked him on day ten.  
  
That’s how long Mickey had been gone. The band’s show in Chicago on Mickey’s birthday, where Ian had met and fallen head over heels in lust with the thug turned metal guitarist, had only been a pit stop on their grand first album tour.    
  
Forty-eight hours. That’s how long Ian had with his beautiful musician, laughing, kissing and fucking on every surface in Mickey’s apartment. In fact, the only time they’d stopped was when the Milkovich siblings had stopped by for cake sometime in the afternoon.  
  
Granted, they hadn’t even been there twenty minutes before Mickey had warned them if they didn’t leave, right then, they were going see what freaky things he could do with icing. The siblings, knowing that Mickey didn’t do idle threats had hastily headed towards the door. Except Kev, who had looked curious until Mickey had pegged the knife they had been cutting the cake with at his head.  
  
Today was Friday, the Fourth of November, one day before Ian’s own birthday.  
  
Now he had to survive on text, phone calls, Skype and Snapchat alone, it was torture.  
  
Ian smirked to himself as he pulled the covers over his head to block out the light streaming in from the too thin curtains that were currently covering the windows in his new room, he really needed to drag Mandy shopping for new ones, because this sunlight was bullshit. Ian had moved into Mandy’s second room twelve days after Mickey left. They’d decided it was stupid not to because they were always together and Mandy had mentioned this way when Mickey eventually came back and stole him, she might actually get to see them occasionally when they came up for air.  
  
Ian’s hand reached out from underneath the blanket, blindly groping for his phone which was somewhere underneath the pillows on the other side of the bed.  He and Mickey currently had a game going via text, they would text song lyrics to each other that made them think of the other man, well at least that was what Ian was doing, Mickey was probably just sending him whatever song was on the radio on their bus. Then the recipient would have to work out what song it was and send back the next line. It had started because they quickly realised they had very different taste in music.  
  
Pushing the button to light up the screen on his phone Ian quickly squinted and turned down the brightness.  
  
‘too early for the shit.’ He muttered but quickly smiled as he realized he had three text messages from Mickey.  
  
_2.11am -Mickey- Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be._  
2.25am -Mickey- Figures your gorgeous ass would be asleep, the guys have finally gone out partying and I thought we could have a few minutes of privacy. Being in this bus is bullshit. Miss you.  
2.38am -Mickey- Night Gallagher.  
  
Ian pouted, he had actually been waiting up at two, but must have crashed just before Mickey sent his messages. He knew they had a gig last night so he usually tried to stay up and they’d Skype. Being on a bus with his brothers and the road crew, Mickey tended to be limited to when he had enough privacy to Skype. Mainly because usually their Skype calls ended in them watching each other jerk off.  
  
_8.17am -Ian-_ _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard, said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
  
Before he could respond to the rest of the text messages, Ian’s phone started to buzz and hurried to answer as Mickey’s face flashed on his screen.  
  
“Bit early for you to be up, isn’t it?” Ian joked, trying to get comfy and fiddling with the loose threat coming off his pillowcase cover.  
  
“Nice, I wake up early just to talk to your ungrateful ass, and this is the thanks I get!” Mickey unconvincingly grumbled.  
  
“If you remember correctly, you think my ass is gorgeous… that’s what you texted last night, so…” Ian gloated, listening to the sounds of Mickey pulling a drag of his cigarette into his mouth. Ian didn’t even need to ask; he knew the sound like it was embedded into his brain. He had never wished to swap places with an inanimate object as he did at the moment.  
  
“Aye, I was all filled with endorphins from the gig… plus I was clearly trying to get you to get naked on cam… I gotta say nice shit to you, right?” Ian could hear Mickey’s smirk as he chuckled and Ian groaned wantonly, it really had been too long since they’d had a minute alone.  
  
“Nuh uh, Firecrotch, don’t start that… So you gonna tell me what you want for your birthday?” Mickey asked, Ian could hear the boys in the background yelling at Mickey to get back on the bus, according to the itinerary Mickey had sent him the were up early to travel through San Diego to do a gig tonight in Sacramento.    
  
“…you,” Ian pouted and he listened to Mickey’s sad sigh. All Ian wanted for his birthday was to be wrapped around Mickey, he knew he was a sap but damn, if Mickey didn’t bring it out in him. They had had many discussions about it, Mickey flying home just for Ian’s birthday but the bands schedule was too tight and flights weren’t exactly cheap and Mickey was still a struggling musician.  
  
“I know, me too.” Mickey’s words were pretty much a whisper and Ian felt like a sook as he felt tears prickle in his eyes.  
  
“But we’re still on for midnight Skype call right?” Ian asked, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.  
  
“Fuck yeah man, even if I have to do it while on stage… make the guys play ‘Happy Birthday’ to you…” Mickey reassured with a smile, and Ian could feel the warmth through the phone.  
  
“Fucking miss you, Mick.”  
  
“Me too, Gallagher.”  
  
“I better go, I’m working for a couple of hours today and then I promised Mandy we’d go shopping before the club tonight and Fiona wants us to do my birthday cake tonight cause apparently she has to work tomorrow and Lip will be at College studying for an exam he has on Monday.”  
  
“Big day… you won’t even have time to miss me.”  
  
“Whatever, dick. Bye.” Ian hung up to the sound of Mickey laughing.  
  
_8.39am -Mickey- Xx._  
8.39am -Ian- Douche.  
8.40am -Mickey- I know you are…  
  
Ian laughed, shaking his head, pushing the covers off and himself out of the bed and headed into the kitchen.  A huge grin split his face, even though Mickey made him feel like a thirteen-year-old girl and missing him fucking sucked, Ian had never been so glad to be used as someone’s birthday present.  
  
Mandy found him drinking orange juice from the carton as he stood in front of the open fridge, Ian washed down his medication.  
  
“Aye, use a cup would ya! I don’t need your cooties.” Mandy growled pushing a cup against his chest.  
  
“What cooties? You mean the ones I got from having my tongue in your brother’s…” Ian sassed, putting the juice back into the fridge door.  
  
“Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” Mandy quickly cut him off with a glare as she grabbed the cup back off him and chucking it onto the counter.  
  
“…asshole.” Ian whispered under his breath with a chuckle.  
  
“Did you just call me an assh… ohmygod. You’re fucked, that’s… you are fucking disgusting.” Mandy stalked off, shaking her body like she was trying to shake off the thought of her best friend and her brother hot and sweaty together. Ian just laughed and headed to get ready for work.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was only ten minutes left of his shift when Mandy walked through the door, but today had felt like it was the shift that just would not end. Customers were either rude and dismissive or way too chatty for Ian’s liking, though he was pretty sure the problem was with him and not the actual customers.  
  
His phone has flashed with a notification as he had arrived at work, the band had uploaded a video from last night’s show. The video was of one of their song; but the part that had Ian’s attention was that it showcased Mickey’s talent as he wailed through a solo. A huge grin on his face as he played it up for the camera, winking and blowing a kiss as he finished and Ian’s chest had clenched even as he smirked down at the video playing through once again.  
  
He missed his, whatever the fuck Mick was to him. He wouldn’t see him for another six weeks, when the boys were off for a month over Christmas and New Year’s, Ian was determined to pin down Mickey and convince him that he needed to be his boyfriend.  
  
But for now, knowing that Mickey was on the other side of the country and wouldn’t be underneath Ian, panting and begging and crying Ian’s name on his birthday had caused a sulk as he started his shift.  
  
Ian almost cheered out loud when his boss, Mr Greer, clapped him on the back and told him to go early as an ‘early birthday present’. Whatever, Ian thought to himself, ten minutes early is better than late to finish.  
  
Ian smiled, hastily grabbed his jacket, punching out as he went and taking a hold of Mandy’s arm as he headed for the door.  
  
“See you on Thursday, have fun!” Mr Greer called from behind the counter causing Ian to look back.  
  
“Nope, I’m back in on Sunday night.” Ian replied helpfully, he noticed the older man’s confusion before he started to chuckle.  
  
“Senior moment, I mean, I’m not back till Thursday, have fun for your birthday!” Ian grinned and yelled a ‘thanks’ as he jogged out the door with Mandy.  
  
His bad mood dissipated as he allowed his best friend to distract him with mindless shopping, picking up some nice button down shirts, a couple of tight T-shirts and grungy jeans, with purposely placed rips and tears down the legs but clung to him in all the right places. Mandy had talked him into a few of the choices because ‘he needed shirts to wear to gigs now, and now that he was with one of the band his appearance reflected on the band’ Ian had flipped her off but he kind of agreed.  
  
He knew Mickey had a following of cock hungry groupies, though he was sure Mickey didn’t have time between their calls and texts and the band. If he was going to be Mickey’s boyfriend he wanted to stand out from the crowd, make sure Mickey only had eyes for him, if that meant a few tighter shirts and ripped jeans, easy done.  
  
Pulling out his phone Ian sent off the picture he had taken in the change room wearing his new jeans, clinging to his thighs, the dark wash in stark contrast to his pale skin as he was sliding his hand into the open waistband, to Mickey.  
  
_5.18pm -Ian- Like my new jeans?_  
5.18pm -Mickey- I’d like ‘em better around your ankles. Where you at? Still shopping with Bitchface?  
5.19pm -Ian- Nuh, finished. On our way to Fiona’s for dinner. P.S Mandy says to go fuck your self  
5.20pm -Mickey- I’d rather you fuck me.  
5.20pm -Ian- Ditto. Fuck…  
  
Ian groaned, ignoring Mandy’s eye roll as they exited the L and they started the short walk over to house he had grown up in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dinner went smoothly, Fiona and Debbie made burgers and then a huge Red Velvet cake that Ian promised he would finish what was left on his actual birthday. He silently mused he would pretty much be sulking on the couch all day tomorrow, eating red velvet cake and ice cream and watching action movies.  
  
Then they moved onto the presents and Ian reminded himself that he may not have Mickey in arms reach but he had his family and they were pretty awesome. Fiona had bought him a fancy new leather jacket that fit him perfectly from her and Liam, Lip bought him a new set of the headphones he liked, and Debs gave him a scarf that she had knitted herself.  
  
Carl handed over a shockingly wrapped present that opened to reveal a travel pillow, Ian just shook his head and gave his younger brother a hug in thanks. Ian wasn’t even confused, it was just like Carl to give weird presents, something he’d gotten with a five-finger discount. He doubted he would have a need for it but it was the thought that counted.  
  
Mandy gave him a gift bag that she must have had stashed at the house because he would have noticed it, with bright pink crepe paper hanging out of it. He pulled the paper out with a laugh and a muttered ‘Bitch!’ to find three black shirts,  
  
‘I’m with the band, I’m fucking the lead guitarist!’  
‘Look, don’t touch, trust me… my boyfriend will FUCK-U-UP!”  
‘Mickey’s Man, I will hurt you!’  
  
His family was in hysterics, even Liam who had no idea what they were laughing about. Ian thought they were awesome, Mickey was going to kill him but he was definitely going to be wearing them, often. He quickly took pictures and sent them off to Mickey with a cackle.  
  
_7.40pm -Mickey- I like the second one best._  
  
Ian blinked, smirking as he realised that Mickey’s favourite was the one calling him Ian’s boyfriend.  
  
_7.41pm -Ian- Me too…_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The White Swallow is pumping when they arrive at nine-thirty, Mandy pulls them straight to the front of the line and because they are extreme regulars the bouncer just waves them through. They head straight to the bar, preparing to get to sloshed as quickly as possible. Ian has a plan, get drunk, dance, sneak off just before midnight and Skype with his… boyfriend.  
  
Mandy is wearing a matching evil grin as they start ordering multiple tequila shots, downing them in rapid succession before he drags her to the dance floor. The alcohol is kicking in and Ian can feel his muscles loosen as the back of his neck tingles.  
  
Ian smirks as Mandy grinds against him, throwing a glare over his shoulder. He didn’t need to see to know there was a guy behind him, most likely about to make a move. Before Mickey, Mandy hadn’t like to share him when they went dancing, unless the guy was super hot and then he was allowed disappear for a ‘bathroom’ break but now literally Channing Tatum could try it on and Mandy’s Milkovich glare was on in full force.  
  
Ian wrapped his arms around his best friend-bull dog, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He was kind of glad that she was so protective, if he was honest, when she glared at the boys trying to get into his pants she looked so much like Mickey it made feel a little better.  
  
Ian realised that Mandy must have let it be known that it was his birthday because he kept being given free drinks, so many that it was starting to go to his head. He laughed freely as Mandy danced towards the entrance to the beer garden for a cigarette. The small courtyard was full but not packed so he was able to find a space sit with Mandy on a retaining wall.  
  
“Are you drunk yet, Birthday boy?” Mandy giggled, lighting her cigarette. Ian just smiled, shaking his head, he wasn’t drunk, more like past tipsy, just entering pleasantly buzzed.  
  
“It’s eight to twelve already!” Mandy poked him in the side, but Ian’s brows furrowed as his phone went off in his phone. It was too early, Mickey had told him he would call him before midnight, fishing the offender out of his pocket, he stared at the unknown number before rejecting the call, his tipsy mind reminding him he needed to keep the line free for Mickey’s call.  
  
Mandy’s phone went off next, only this time the number was known ‘Dipshit Bear’ which Ian vaguely remembered was Kev. It was a video call and Mandy automatically answered, moving the phone back so she could laugh as Kev, Iggy and Joey’s faces squished together to be seen on the screen.  
  
“What the fuck Mandy, why did Ian reject our call?!” Kevin yelled indignantly.  
  
“I’m assuming it was because he didn’t know your fucking number!” Mandy rolled her eyes, pulling Ian closer so the boys could see him, setting off a cheer from the other end of call.  
  
“Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Mickey’s favourite buuuuutt buddy, happy birthday to you!!!” The boys sung off key and sounded awful as the cackled through the lyrics but Ian laughed along with them.  
  
“Thanks guys. Where’s Mickey?” Ian asked peering into the screen as if he would magically appear, before subtly checking his phone for the time, three to midnight.  
  
“Oh yeah… that’s the other reason we’re calling…”  
  
“Mickey’s sick… like shitting his hole out sick!”  
  
“For a guy who loves dick so much, you’d think he’d be better at telling an off sausage!” The boys were off again, rolling with laughter but Ian was worried, Mickey had an iron stomach, it was something Mick boasted about.  
  
“Aye, don’t worry man, he’ll be fine! He just asked us to let you know he may be slightly late calling you, but he’ll call as soon as he’s exploding from both ends.” The guys looked between each other looking slightly ashamed when they noticed the sad and concerned look on Ian’s face.  
  
“Bye Assholes!” Mandy growled at them, hanging up before turning to look at Ian, rubbing his back comfortingly.  
  
“You ok?” She asked softly, brows furrowing as Ian jumped to his feet, pouting and crossing his arms.  
  
“No… I am the worst… whatever-the-fuck I am to Mickey, cause you know my first thought? I was pissy cause I wouldn’t get my midnight call… my poor… Mickey is sick as fuck and I’m worried about a phone call, I can’t even be there to look after him…” Ian trailed off with a sad sigh, his eyes locked with Mandy.  
  
“Don’t worry cutie, I’ll give you a birthday kiss that’ll make all your birthday wishes come true!” Ian didn’t even notice the tall blonde till he wrapped an arm around Ian’s waist, trying unsuccessfully to purr into Ian’s ear. However before Ian or Mandy could tell the guy to fuck off, the offending hand was ripped off Ian’s side, causing the perpetrator to yell in pain.    
  
“You touch my boyfriend and I will break every knuckle in your hand… all fifteen of them.” Mickey’s voiced growled from behind him and Ian whipped around so fast in his inebriated state he almost lost balance. Mickey quickly reached out to steady him and a huge smile bloomed on the older man’s face, echoing the one on Ian’s.  
  
“Mick… you’re here! …and you’re not dying from food poisoning?” Ian asked, his eyes raking over the very not sick form of his boyfriend, who was looking at him confused.  
  
“The boys told him you were exploding from both ends…” Mandy filled in with a smirk on her lips as she lit another cigarette.  
  
“I’m going to fucking kill those assholes… I asked them to cover for me cause I was stuck in traffic!” Mickey let out an indignant groan.  
  
“Never trust those assholes if they tell you they’ve got something, k?” Mickey groaned, shaking his head as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind Ian’s ear, who was still staring at Mickey like he was seeing Santa Clause.  
  
“How’re you here?” Ian asked softly, coming out of his shock while his hands were rubbing up and down Mickey’s arms and shoulders.  
  
“Ask Mandy…” Mickey smirked as Mandy moved to stand beside her brother, for which Ian was immensely grateful because he had no plans of letting Mick out of his sight, even to turn around.  
  
“Happy Birthday, Dork… This is our big gift to you, I organised a group gift with Mickey, the boys and the whole Gallagher clan…” She pulled envelope out of the side of her bra. “Mickey has come to pick you up, then tomorrow morning you both fly to meet the guys and then you get to play tour girlfriend and fly back home on Wednesday night.”  
  
“…Mandy,” Ian was so overcome with how amazing his best friend was, he made a mental note to show his gratitude when he came home.  
  
“And don’t worry, I cleared it with work and I’ll cover your shifts…” Mandy smirked as Ian realised that was what the Thursday comment had been about, “I’m going to back inside to dance. Bye Losers…” She pressed a kiss to Ian and then Mickey’s cheeks before departing.  
  
Ian watched her walk away but was brought back to the beautiful blue eyes staring up at him when he felt Mickey’s warm hand sneaking its way under Ian’s shirt.  
  
“…You called me your boyfriend.” Ian grinned, pulling Mickey closer.  
  
“Yeah, you good with that?” Mickey thumbed his lip, looking a little nervous.    
  
“More than good…”Ian moved so they were pressed together, Mickey’s breath fanning over his lips.  
  
“Good, cause I kinda wasn’t going to let you say no…” Ian roughly pressed their mouths together, a month of kisses and passion, pushed into one kiss. His wrapped tightly around Mickey and a groan passed his lips as Mickey moaned and gripped his hair.  
  
“Let’s go break in your bed, and violate Mandy’s apartment before she gets home!” Mickey purred, not letting go of Ian’s head as Ian continued to pepper kisses on his face. “Then you get to be my on tour piece of ass,” Mickey grinned against Ian’s mouth.  
“I’m going to fuck you on that tour bus till your brothers kick us off!” Ian replied hotly, his hardness pressed against Mickey.  
  
“Deal”  
  
  
The end?


End file.
